Unwound
by eskimobee
Summary: Mild tingling of EO. I decided not to go too dark on this one, it's not fluff, but it is sorta more IC than some of my others. Not a great amount of detail, but it gets the job done. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Olivia's Diary

Unwound

Chapter 1: Olivia's Diary

July 10

My name is Olivia Benson; I am a detective of the 16th precinct with the Special Victims Unit, in Manhattan. My partner for eleven years is Elliot Stabler. My Captain is Donald Cragen and the two other detectives I work with are John Munch and Odafin Tutuola. I guess you could say we're kinda like a dysfunctional but loving family. My only family. Everyone else on the team has someone else, someone to celebrate birthdays and holidays with. Sure, I date but I don't have anything remotely like a relationship. I have discovered I need an outlet for stuff, rather than keeping it inside my head and my heart so I end up not sleeping and drinking coffee so I'm not dozing off in the middle of an interrogation or briefing or even a date. So, I decided on a diary. I can't talk to anyone else at work, because they already know, I can't talk outside of work because they don't understand. No-one ever understands.

I guess today was the worst of this week. There was this kid, only 7 years old, being molested by her older brother, who was only 13. She told me she wanted to die because he would come after her and hurt her again. I told her he was in jail and couldn't hurt her again. The perps seem to be getting younger every day, how long before a 5 year old gets a record? I feel emotionally drained. I don't know why after eleven years I still care so much. No wonder I can't manage a steady long term relationship. As Elliot said a few years back, he's the longest relationship I've had with a man.

I think the root of my problem is my mother's rape. After meeting my brother, Simon, I've started doubting my mother's version of the night of my conception. He kept track of me. What rapist keeps clippings of the child he forced my mother to have? I don't think I'll ever have an answer for that one.

July 14

Today Huang suggested therapy for PTSD after I told him about Sealview. He knows about Gitano and all the other crap that's happened in my job. In my life. Yeah, like I need someone to tell me I'm crazy, that I should quit. No, that's not fair, he was only trying to help. I do it to myself anyway. Thinking about it again brings it all back. Then the face of every victim goes through my head. The ones we saved and the ones we didn't, we couldn't. Especially them. Those who would never have justice, or a proper life. I don't think therapy could help. This job screws everyone up. No wonder the guys have all divorced. I guess their wives couldn't take it. Except Elliot and Kathy. The only reason they stayed together was because of Eli. I saved Eli and Kathy. About the only good thing I can remember doing right now. Every rapist/child molester/perp we put away, there's always more to take their place. I just feel maybe it's all for nothing. That, at the end of the day, we don't make a difference.

July 20th

Another overnight surveillance job. I am so tired but I can't sleep. This happens too much. I need to start getting more sleep I'm not as young and energetic as I used to be. I guess it's all catching up on me. This guy is so secret and careful, we're practically going to have to catch him in the act.

Elliot keeps looking at his watch, then at the gas meter, then his cell. I decided to break the silence "Stop it, you're making me nervous" I said.

"Sorry" came the gruff reply. Why is he so distant lately? He glances every now and again at me writing but I have a plan, Elliot Stabler cannot read my writing if it is miniscule and I turn it away from him, discreetly. Ha! I don't think he noticed.

"Why are you writing in your diary about me?" he asks suddenly out of the blue.

"That's between me and the diary." I retorted. He smirks and goes back to his agitated looking back and forth between the clock, cell, gas meter and out at the warehouse where the perp entered.

Bored, bored, bored. Bored like a lemon. Why did Elliot suddenly tense up? There's no movement outside and I didn't hear anything. "Elliot" I say "What is it?"

"Nothing" the reply came.

"Elliot, you're tense."

"Yeah what do you expect? This guy is a sneaky little bastard who deserves to has his b-"

"Elliot" There's movement, finally some action. "Elliot," I say again "Should we get out or just wait? Should we radio Cragen?"

"Do that then we'll go. I'm not letting this SOB get away with another attack."

I radioed Cragen, he said wait for backup. He told us not to move until backup got there unless the vic was in grave danger and backup couldn't wait. He told us. Elliot was impatient. Backup was on its way, I kept assuring him. I didn't expect him to grab his gun and badge and indicate I follow him. I signalled no.

I said "No, Cragen told us to wait for backup" he wouldn't listen. Elliot Stabler was being stubborn and impatient as usual. "Elliot, I'm sick of waiting too but we have to wait. We _will_ lose our jobs this time if we go against protocol _yet again._"

He sat quiet for a moment then said "Screw protocol" and, before I could stop him he was out of the car advancing towards the suspect.

I _had_ to follow, I always have Elliot's back, and he's always got mine. Suddenly a scream erupted into the night's sky we ran to the door and I realised we were going in without backup yet again and this time I didn't think Cragen would save our asses _yet again_. IAB was going to have a field day with this one. Elliot was right though. 'screw protocol.' Protocol isn't in place for the perps, they don't have rules and regulations. They won't stop being criminals for breaking rules, that's what they do. They couldn't care less about the law. Yet we have to wait for backup when someone could be dying, so I could see Elliot's point.

Screw protocol.

July 25th

Nicole McAdams was the vic's name. We saved her from being raped and murdered. We got in just as he was straddling her in the chair pulling off her shirt. There had been two of the victims who had survived and both picked him out from a lineup, along with Nicole. Trial is on August 2nd unless he pleads down. If he admits to the other rapes and the murders, he may get parole in twenty years. By that time the guy will be over sixty and I doubt he'll be granted parole, given his sheet.

On an upside Nicole is doing well and is receiving support. I feel reassured because of it. I told her just because he didn't rape her, doesn't mean she's not a victim. Like me. Sealview. Finn I know why you hit me, you couldn't break cover. I want to tell him I forgive him but I'm not ready to think about Sealview yet, to deal with it.

August 1st

The trial is tomorrow. I have to appear as a witness. I've done it so many times before, so why, every time, do I get nervous about it? It's my job, yet I feel uncomfortable. In this job I learned to keep my emotions in check, to cover them if needs be. That's how I keep my cool in court.

August 19th

I felt like KILLING Elliot today. How dare he! The very thought of it makes me feel sick. I just am so mad at him right now. His _suggestion_ that I can't find someone to have a proper relationship with because I hate men because of what happened to my mother. Well, I guess he kinda has a point. No! I cannot believe I would agree with him on this.

Well, as I kindly reminded him, he isn't exactly the best person to be handing out relationship advice when I guess he kinda needs it himself. Eli and the others would be better off if Kathy and Elliot just accepted they weren't going to work anymore. I think Kathy and Elliot would be happier as well. They may also be on friendlier terms. I guess I'm wrong, as usual and Elliot, as always, clearly knows best. Might I add sarcasm is _so_ hard to get across when writing. I guess it doesn't matter, no-one is going to read my diary. What would be the point?

August 21st

I guess Elliot was right, yet another boyfriend, gone. He apparently couldn't shake the feeling I _wasn't _working half the time I said I was, but seeing someone else. I reminded him, my job is incredibly demanding and I _told _him at the start that if he couldn't handle it, then he shouldn't go along with it so far to let me fall.

At least today I got off so I have the day to myself. Who knows, I could always call Dean or Kurt up see if they wanna give things another go. Nah, I'd rather kill myself. Summer is almost over, I feel like I wanna sleep already and it's only noon. I guess whoever it was, was right. One day I'll just crash and burn. I think a day off is a good time to spend preventing said crash 'n' burn.

August 27th

Next week people will be beginning to return to work. Kids to school. My summer consisted of the odd day here and there. I guess that's why I'm currently single. I take on too much at work that my personal life suffers. I feel bad so I take on more work. Yeah the point about crashing and burning- it is so happening soon.

I need to relax, to unwind.

I'm all wound up.

I need to be unwound.

Unwound.

##################

Hey what do you think?

Yay or nay?

Should I continue?

I'll only know if you review.

There it is

The little button

So easy to press it

So easy to write a wee review

go on

you know you want to


	2. Chapter 2 Elliot's Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own any SVU characters, all rights belong to Dick Wolf films

#################

Chapter 2 Elliot's Flashback:

Elliot was sitting at his desk in SVU reading over case notes. They hadn't caught the perp, he'd gotten away but the victim, Nicole had bit and scratched him. They had no matches at the time but Elliot couldn't help but remember the day Olivia caught a break.

The rain was really heavy. Kathy and he had gotten into yet another fight. Elliot decided to leave so they could both calm down. He was going to the cribs to catch some shuteye. When he got to the precinct, he noticed Olivia's car was still there. As he was getting off the elevator on their floor, he saw Olivia by her desk. He was going to go over and talk to her but thought better of it and just went toward the cribs. Olivia had heard the doors to the elevator closing and turned around to see her partner head to the cribs.

"Hey El," she shouted after him "why you back so soon?"

"Uh" he shrugged "thought I'd give Kathy some space. She and the kids need sleep so I walked away and figured I could get some myself in the cribs. How 'bout you, why you still here?"

"I am reviewing some casefiles, I don't know if you wanna be bothered but I could really use a hand and a fresh set of eyes."

"Sure"

They sat for the next few hours reading over various cases. Every single one was an open case and quite a lot were cold cases. Olivia had said the captain had told her to have a look of them, give her thoughts. Apparently the commissioner was on the captain's back, saying the unit needed to close some cold cases.

"Right we got a connection on DNA for these cases, including the DNA Nicole McAdams got." She pointed to a stack of files. "This guy is a serial, but we can't find him. All the victims are either dead or too afraid to identify him." I sent an e-mail to Star over a secure network she should be-" she was interrupted by a noise made by her computer. "Looks like I have a reply already." She read the email intently "We got a sibling match to a Ryan Scoresby. Star added an encrypted attachment. It'll be a minute or two before I can remove the encryption. Go grab some coffee."

He nodded "Sure," he got up and went to the coffee machine "so you're still in contact with her."

"Yea, it's a good thing I spent time in computer crimes or else I would be here forever." She said lightly

Elliot turned, busying himself with making coffee, so she didn't see his face. He had hated it when she was in computer crimes. He had missed her so much. Composing himself he took the two coffees and set one in front of Olivia.

"There we go," she said triumphantly "Elliot, are you jealous of my never ending supply of talents?"

He rolled his eyes "I won't even dignify that with a response, Liv."

She chuckled "Right Ryan Scoresby, 31 record for 19 petty theft, a handful of assault charges, and ooo grand larceny."

"What'd he take?"

"Half a million dollars in poker chips. He sold them for a discounted price to people, well, he still profited from it obviously."

"So, you said this was the _brother_ of our perp. So Ryan Scoresby's brother is our perp."

"Yeah, but we got a problem."

"What?"

"He has 9 brothers."

"Ok great. Let's see if we can eliminate some. Try the names and ages."

"Bradley, 34; his non-identical twin, Andrew, 31; Michael, 29; Daniel, 27; Simon, 24. His half brothers; Nathan 15; Eric, 10; Alexi, 8; Kyle, 5."

"Well we can rule out the four half brothers, it says the perp has both parents the same as Ryan."

"Also rule out Bradley, he lives in Australia, and Michael, who is in a coma."

"And then there were three."

"Elliot?" Olivia's voice broke through his dream

"What?" he asked her, snapping back to the present.

"Cragen asked us to interview Scoresby again. Come on."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Andrew, Daniel, Simon. They looked at the names written on the board. At the pictures. The ages. Where they each lived. What each worked as.

Andrew, 31; Jersey; a lawyer in the DA's office.

Daniel, 27; Brooklyn; an architect.

Simon, 24, homes in Miami, Beverly Hills, Paris and Manhattan; actor.

"What's your take?"

"Either the lawyer or the actor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plus Daniel has spent the last six weeks in France. Came back this morning."

"So we're down to two."

"Looks like it."

"We gotta tell Cragen."

"Tell me what?"

"Captain? Why you here so late?"

"Uhh It's six in the morning. Were you here all night?"

"I was. Elliot's been here since around one."

"Ok, Liv, go home get some sleep, Elliot go to the cribs catch an hour or two, Liv's been here since yesterday morning. Liv, you need to go home, get some sleep, a shower and a change of clothes, no offense. There's no way I could really say that without soun-"

"Captain, it's fine, I know what you mean."

They briefed the captain on that night's work, taking about ten minutes to sum up five hours. Olivia went home and Elliot went to the cribs. At around ten that morning, Elliot, Finn, Cragen and Munch were sitting discussing the case.

"So you narrowed down ten suspects down to two." Said John

"Yeah. Ryan was an automatic ruling out, so were the half brothers, because it was a male sibling match, both parents the same. Then Michael has been in a coma for eight months. Eldest, Bradley is in permanent residence in Australia. Then, finally Daniel has been in France for six weeks in his brother, Simon's condo. We are down to Simon and Andrew. At the warehouse, we caught a glimpse of the guy running away. He's fairly average build, about five eight, five nine, short hair."

Elliot was standing looking at Scoresby, he had raped and murdered several women and left others brutally disfigured and traumatised. Apparently the guy had anger issues. Elliot smirked, Scoresby hadn't a clue what he had coming to him. His partner, Olivia was just sitting calmly in the room facing Scoresby with the file sitting closed on the desk. There was a vein pulsing in the guy's temple, and he was clenching his jaw. George Huang was standing with Elliot, watching. He had told the two detectives a strategy to try to get him to talk to them. Scoresby started to speak, "Detective, I have had enough of this, when will your partner get here I have places to be, people to see. Honestly, I'll be Frank you have nothing on me."

"DNA."

"The search was conducted illegally."

"Actually, it was a perfectly legal search procedure."

"It's still an invasion of privacy. I have four brothers, who are minors. Sure, they were automatically ruled out as my brother Ryan's sibling DNA match was for one of his five _full_ brothers. One is in Australia and one has been in a coma for eight and a half months."

"I know, you're right there."

"So it had to be either me or the other two. Daniel was in France at the time so we are down to two suspects. So how did it come down to me?"

"Mr Scoresby, we're with the NYPD. My name is Detective Tutuola this is Detective Munch. We want to ask you a few questions."

"Do I need a lawyer for this?"

"No, we just want to clear up a few things. Ok, I'm just saying, my brother, Andrew is out in the yard with my daughters."

"That'll save us a trip, we also want to clear up some things with him as well."

"Ok"

"Mr Scoresby,-"

"Please, call me Simon 'Mr Scoresby' is my father."

"Simon, do you know any of these women." John showed him pictures of the victims, when they were alive and well.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Well, this girl looks familiar, but I can't place her. What's her name I may remember if I know or not."

"Nicole McAdams, 19 lives in Manhattan"

"I vaguely remember a Nicole- somebody. Then again I have many fans. Hang on I'll check my organiser." He flicked through a book "Yeah, a Nicole McAdams came to see me June 29th. Acting student wanted some advice on acting and confidence and stuff."

"So you remember her?"

"Not really, there were about fifteen other people in the room, asking the same sorts of questions. I was a guest speaker for their acting class."

"You normally put people's names down in your book?"

"Not especially, I talked to my agent and mentioned her name. I said she and a couple of others had potential and Nicole has a real fiery spirit. He said he'd look into it."

"We're gonna need those names."

"Sure, detective."

"Daddy!" a young girl, around four came running into the room "Daddy, Leesha and Unki Andy are chasing me!"

You go hide, I'll pretend I never saw you, ok baby?"

She nodded and ran off. Minutes later, a man came through with a toddler on his shoulders. "Alisha, I don't think Tina is in here" he lifted her down "can you see her Lish?"

"Na Aniedruuw" said the little girl.

"Hi, I'm Andrew, Simon's brother, and who are you?"

"NYPD, Detectives Munch and Tutuola"

"We want to ask you a few questions about a few things."

"Ok, sure."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Mr Scoresby, I know you have things to do but I had a few things to do myself first before conducting this interview." Said Elliot, pleasantly, as he entered the room. "I think we'll keep this quick, do you know any of these girls?" he showed the pictures again.

"I already told you, no"

"How about now?" he put down the pictures of the women at the crime scenes, and either the hospital or morgue. "Come on. You gotta recognise your own work, right?"

"NO!" he stood up, knocking his chair down "No, I don't know a single person in any of these photos."

"Well to you they aren't people, are they? They're just women like this one right here" he indicated Olivia "To be used for your own pleasures and desires then thrown out like the rest of the trash."

He hesitated and took a breath "No." He said, feigning calm "Women and men are equals."

"That what you really think? Your DNA says otherwise. It's an exact match." He stood up and turned to his partner "Listen I gotta go take a leak I'll be back in 5. Finish this will you, Detective Benson?"

"Umm" Huang had told them Olivia had to appear to be submissive to Elliot to get Scoresby to open up to Elliot.

"Olivia are you deaf? I TOLD you to FINISH THIS."

"Umm, ok." She cast her eyes to the table

"Good." He rolled his eyes at Scoresby, who smirked, and left the room. He went to stand behind the one-way glass to watch.

"So detective," Scoresby's voice got slick and flirty "why do you let him boss you around? Why not stand up for yourself. You were fine 'til he came in here."

"Last time I checked, he was my commanding officer and you were not a shrink, so cut the crap I have to do as he says or I could lose my job."

"He ain't the one's gonna make that choice."

"No, but he can make a 'recommendation' that I be 'put in my place'. Isn't that what he's supposed to do, I mean you're a man so you would know better than I would."

"Not a cop though. I could ask my brother, but he's in a coma cos some punk kid decided to shoot him. You ever kill somebody?"

"Yeah, occupational hazard."

"Ooo feisty" he looked her up and down "come on, why you lookin' at me for this?"

She looked at him, just as Elliot came back into the room and heard this and replied "Because, my friend, your Dna was with eight dead women and six women left to a bloody pulp. The rape of 14 women in itself will be a long time in prison, Mr Scoresby and also time for murder is even longer. GBH, attempted murder... you get the picture."

"Hey wait, this guy just went through central booking. His DNA is a perfect match. Good thing we flagged it." Said Olivia

"Yeah. Declan McRae."

"There's no mention of a Declan in the family. I wonder why that is?"

"Says he was adopted in '79 at 9, took the foster family's name. His previous name..."

"Scoresby?"

"Yeah. So" he got up and wrote Declan's name on the board "He is our guy. DNA is so sweet."

"So let's tell Cragen and have rape, assault, attempted murder and murder to the charges he's already facing. Why was he taken to One PP?"

"He says he was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah where have we heard that one before?" she rolled her eyes

"The charges are robbery two and obstruction."

"Oh great he'll be difficult then."

"Uh huh."

She sighed and they went off in search of their captain.


	3. Chapter 3 Declan's truths

DISCLAIMER: No they aren't mine, yes I wish they were.

Unwound

Chapter 1: Declan's Truths

They had been interrogating Declan for three hours and he had told them his sob-story of how he was abandoned by his mother even though she was only sixteen at the time, just a scared kid. How he found his family. Elliot and Olivia put him into lock-up so he could 'think about what he wanted to say', while they went out on surveillance of a suspect on a different case, following a lead.

"This is total crap. I hope Declan confesses soon this is wearing me out."

"Two days of stalemate. I hope Casey gets us somewhere tomorrow when she negotiates a deal with him and his lawyer."

"If there's a deal."

"I suppose life without parole would shake him up a bit."

"You think? I should think life without parole was a given."

"So, Declan. Good night's sleep?"

He looked at her and said angrily "What's it to you, bitch?

"Just making conversation."

"So Declan, tell us about Tracy Rhinemann." (The first dead victim)

"Sweet kid" I heard she died. Terrible, just terrible; and she was so young."

"But you like 'em younger than you don't you? Every one five years younger than you at the time of the attack. Something about that year? When you were five. You feel compelled to rape and use women born then. Hide in the shadows so no-one knows you're there."

"Maria Donahue"

"Chloe Sykes"

"Molly Sanchez"

"Krysti Palioni"

"Come on" Elliot shouted "Be a _man._ Admit what you did, we got your DNA and fingerprints on the victims."

"Yea I did it. Every one."

"We'll need a written statement"

"Sure"

"That isn't going to happen. Why did you interrogate my client without waiting for me? You know that isn't permitted. My brother is well within his rights to refuse to say a word without me, his attorney, present."

"What the hell are you doing here, Andy?"

"I am your lawyer, Dec."

"Your brother was read his rights and we repeatedly told him he could have a lawyer but he never said he wanted one. He actually declined several times"

Andrew said to his brother "Say nothing Dec." He turned to the detectives, and said coldly "We're done here. Please leave so I can speak with my client alone."

##################

Sorry it's only a wee shorty

Last one was extra long so I balanced it out a little

Chapters 4 & 5 in progress

Very slow progress

Veeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrry veeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry slow

As in school takes over and no time 4 fanfiction

Only like a paragraph a day

It's terrible

Writer's block

Grrr


	4. Chapter 4 This is it

Discy-laimzells: lol as if I would write a _**FAN**_fiction if I owned them

#########

Chapter 4: This is it

--------------

"My client is willing to make a deal."

"Go on."

"He serves ten years with parole for pleading guilty."

"No! That is ridiculous! Fifteen, no parole"

"Minimum security and parole in ten years and you have a deal."

"Your client is a flight risk. So maximum security, same terms. Ten years without parole, in a maximum security facility."

"I will discuss with my client."

"You do that."

--------------

Elliot and Olivia were watching Declan, from behind the glass. This could go on forever so Fin had gone to get the three of them coffee. The captain was down at One PP to speak with the commissioner and John was calling some victims to come and make statements and ID their attacker. The detectives waited for three days. Then came the confession. Along with the ID's, there came a speedy trial. Guilty and sentenced to twelve years with parole. It wasn't much, but at least it was some justice. There had originally been twenty years, but six were removed for time served and two was for services to the community.

--------------

"He got off light" said Elliot, as they exited the courthouse.

"The jury might not have found him guilty at all if he hadn't taken the deal, with the fear he instilled in those women." Replied Casey

"Yeah." He grimaced "Who's up for some coffee?"

"Yeah" said Fin

"Me" John

"Nah I think I'll take a rain check this time guys. I am exhausted and want to get home to my bed." Olivia

"Yeah, I'm thinking of an early night too." Cragen put in

They exchanged goodbyes

"Night Captain" "Night Liv" "Night all"

--------------

Olivia threw her key on her sidetable when she entered her apartment. She took a shower and sat in her pjs, bath robe and slippers watching NFL for a few hours. Her phone rang around 11pm. Elliot wanted to meet up with her for drinks. She declined, saying she was about to go to bed. Yet continued to watch television until two thirty.

--------------

#########

Hey dudes

sorry its short

i know i'm a while past the deadline i set for myself and also for that I am sorry

conclusion is NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Ending

AN: Not really much of a story, sorta a "morning after, everyone gets on with their lives" kinda thing - final chapter but hey go read my other fics

Disclaimilificationator: I own nothing, Dick Wolf owns everything apart from the Simpsons, owned by Matt Groening, or Pizza Express. These were just literary references.

###############

Chapter 5: Happy Ending

* * *

The next day, everyone met up for coffee and to talk about the case. They deduced that, yes it had been a success and yes indeed, they were all happy with the results. Of course there would also be the regret they couldn't have prevented the attacks, or helped the victims more. But this was the same with every case. No-one deserved to become a victim, and every victim deserves justice, but don't always get it. This time around, they had just been lucky. They all considered this a blessing.

Then they arranged to go to get food later on. The rest of the day dragged on and they were glad to meet up again.

"Hey, so what does anyone want?" asked Casey

"Dunno, how bout pizza?" said Finn

"I like pizza" said John

"Yeah, let's go for pizza" agreed Olivia

"Mmm pizza" Elliot drooled

"Come on Homer, let's go" she said

"Olivia, I am not Homer Simpson, I am Elliot Stabler."

"Honestly, I don't see much difference."

"Hey! That's not nice"

"Let's go"

"Pizza Express?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah, sure"

###############

And so they got on with their lives.

The E-

Wait, I'm not done yet,

Oh yes, there's more

################

The conversation over their pizza dinner was light-hearted and breezy. No-one wanted to talk about the case much and therefore decided to talk about anything else; sport, television, the future, and life in general. Anyone walking past them would think they were just a group of friends on a night out. This was indeed true, but they were so much more. This unit was basically a family. In fact, they were all more of a family to each other than to their actual families.

The past eleven years had seen old friends come and new ones come. They had built relationships too hard to break, especially Elliot and Olivia. Don looked at his team and thought back over the years. He remembered the bad times in their great number, and also the good. This job could take it out of a person, he had seen many people so badly affected by it, that they left. He felt proud that these guys could handle it so well. Yes, that's right, Captain Donald Cragen was incredibly proud of the team that had become like his family. _No_, he thought, _they **are** my family._

###########

Aww

What a nice ending

All done!

Finito!

The end..............................................

No that really is the end.....................

A final call to review ||

Now, please ||

Pleeeeeeaaaaaase \ /

Be nice \/


End file.
